21 Ways for Hotaru Imai to Earn off Bunny Boy
by Snippets of the Dream Catcher
Summary: Hotaru is tired of Ruka chasing her every time she takes a photo of him. To distress, she locked herself in her lab and scribbled out some ways to shake him off as well as to earn money.


**21 Ways for Hotaru Imai to Earn Off Bunny Boy**

**Summary: **_Hotaru is tired of Ruka chasing her every time she takes a photo of him. To distress, she locked herself in her lab and scribbled out some ways to shake him off as well as to earn money._

Imai Hotaru rubbed her poor temple.

"Are you all right, Hotaru-sama?" Amanatsu asked worriedly.

"I am fine," She replied coldly.

"Leave,"

"Yes..." Amanatsu then left, not before shutting the door.

Looking around her lab, she noticed a piece of plain paper sticking out from a drawer which was unlikely of her to do so but she couldn't care at the moment. Grabbing a nearby pen she scribbled something in bold,

**Ways for Hotaru Imai to Earn Off Bunny Boy**

"Nice," She commented to herself. She tried to write some more.

**1st Way:**

_Do what I always do which is starting to bore me. Jump onto my modified duck scooter and escape with a full blast motor._

"Boring, I want to try something new. This could be my list of ways to get rid of him." Hotaru commented.

**2nd Way:**

_Spray pepper at him him to make him sneeze. Will help to stall time for me to escape._

Hotaru paused for a moment.

"Imai Hotaru never escapes. She leaves. I'll cancel out the 'escape' later." She continued to write.

**3rd Way:**

_Create a new invention called Binding Ring. Binds the target tightly, and only the person who placed it on him can release it._

"Neat." Hotaru smirked.

**4th Way:**

_Could change the Binding Ring to a Binding Rope._

**5th Way:**

_Another option, a metal cylinder._

**6th Way:**

_A Binding Chain could be useful as well._

"Possible," She muttered. No one was in her lab. So no one thought she was a lunatic.

**7th Way:**

_Threaten Bunny Boy to tell Mikan about his feelings._

"I like it," She licked her lips.

**8th Way:**

_Show our underclassmen his photos in his younger days when he was 10._

"Neat,"

**9th Way:**

_Take photos of him doing embarrassing stuff and threaten to show this to the whole school._

"Good idea," She praised herself.

**10th Way:**

_Tell his mother through a letter saying he has a crush on someone so that his mother will coo at him saying, "Ru Ru is growing up! I am so happy!"_

"Good,"

**11th Way:**

_Punch him with my Horse Shoe Glove. Not too hard or I will hurt his pretty face and the profit will go down. But there's also a possibility that his fangirls' hearts will go out to him and want to buy his photo of his injured face 'cause he look so cute..._

"Cute my foot," Hotaru shook her head, trying to regain herself.

**12th Way:**

_The Deer Hoof Glove is also a in._

**13th Way:**

_Use the Baka Gun to hit so he will go away._

**14th Way:**

_The Moron Cannon is also a wonderful idea._

**15th Way:**

_Use the Eavesdropping Device to record what he says to himself in the mirror._

**16th Way:**

_Install cameras in his room. Especially the bathroom. Fan girls will pay A LOT for this._

**17th Way:**

_Get Amanatsu to take of his clothing, only his top and throw water at him._

**18th Way:**

_In the mean time, get Amanatsu to take photos of him like that._

**19th Way:**

_Drug Bunny Boy so I can take photos of him sleeping._

**20th Way:**

_Make him drunk and record whatever he say._

* * *

"Good. 20 things to do." Hotaru smirked, pleased. She then went for her lesson.

It was just as usual. After class, Hotaru was staring at Mikan dreamily.

She took a photo of him, causing him to reawaken and chase her. Now, they were 16. No more duck scooter as it was too childish and she just so happen to forget to bring anything to help her... Almost.

Ruka was taller and so his legs were longer, empowering her. Hotaru took out her Baka Gun as an emergency.

**Baka! Baka! Baka!**

Was how she escaped. She dashed to her lab, shutting everything.

She got hold of a pen and wrote something down on the very piece of paper she wrote on this morning.

**+21th Way:**

_Create an invention to stop Bunny Boy from running so fast._

* * *

"Finally!" Hotaru sighed. She pasted at at the side of her bed, now satisfied.

But for some reason, she had forgotten to cancel of the 'escape' to replace it with 'leave'.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_I have read ejo's and My Hopeless Romantic's stories about Mikan and Natsume, how to express his love to her and ways to hate her which got me inspired. So I thought I could try to write one too. I didn't copy a single thing off them, just to let you know._


End file.
